Secrets
by serenityrain2233
Summary: Van has thought of only one person these past five years so when a pillar appears he's shocked to find a girl named Kagome who is a priestess an her story is an intersting... "What's that you know Hitomi?" R&R... to find out more thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A pillar appears on Gaea once more and Van was informed immediately it had been five years since the pillar had taken the woman that he loved back to her home and he road into the night following the light but what would he find when he gets there?**

"**I'm not far from Allen's new out post." Van said looking around as the pillar vanished he then listened and heard twigs snapping he dismounted his horse he then was face to face with a girl she was dressed like Hitomi would have been she had her bow drawn.**

"**Who are you?" She demanded to know and Van proceeded to approach her then was met with and arrow that missed him and hit a tree, Van looked at the arrow and wondered what kind of arrow it was that seemed to have a power to it and who the girl was that shot it.**

"**My name is Van and what might your name be?" He asked her and she lowered her bow with a sorrowful look on her face.**

"**I'm sorry I shot my bow at you… My name is Kagome…" She said looking up at the sky. "This isn't earth is it?" She asked looking at the man who she had shot her arrow at.**

"**No… you are on Gaea…" Van explained looking at her confused.**

"**You were expecting some one else weren't you?" She asked him.**

"**How did you know?" He said.**

"**The expression on your face says it all." Kagome spoke making her way to the tree the held the arrow and pulled it out.**

"**What manner of arrow is that?" Van asked her curious.**

"**It's just and arrow…" She said smiling at him. "But when I shoot it, it becomes an enchanted arrow capable of destroying or purifying." She said to him and he rose and eyebrow to her and she placed it back into her quiver. He watched her closely she was looking around.**

"**Is there something wrong?" He asked.**

"**It's nothing I guess I'm just on my guard." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "So you said your name was Van." She said to him.**

"**That's right… and your name is Kagome…" He said and she nodded to him.**

"**You're welcome to come with me back to my home." He offered her. Van got on his horse and Kagome walked over and looked up at Van and looked back to where she had come from.**

"**Are you coming?" Van asked her and she turned back to him and took his hand and he helped her up on to the horse with him. On the arrival back to his castle Kagome had fallen asleep so Van carefully took her off the horse and took her to a room and placed her into the bed he looked at her there was something about her as he went to leave she started to talk in her sleep.**

"**Inuyasha…." She spoke then rolled over and Van left the room wondering who Inuyasha was.**

**The next morning the day was going as any other day and news traveled quickly about the girl he had brought back to the castle and how it wasn't there lady Hitomi.**

"**My lord I hate to disturb you but there is a young lord requesting your presents." A guard spoke to Van.**

"**Did he say where he was from?" Van asked.**

"**No my lord he is acquiring about the girl." He said causing Van to think that this man might be the cause for his guest coming here and went to meet him.**

"**Ah… King Van thank you for seeing me." The man said to him.**

"**Could I have you name and country please?" Van asked of him.**

"**I don't see that it is necessary." He said to Van.**

**Upstairs Kagome woke up looked around the room was gorgeous then got up and walked out of the room she then felt something and rushed to it she came to the room she saw Van talking to a man.**

"**This feeling it can't be can it…. I'm sure that him Naraku…." Kagome looked around and what luck would have it her bow and arrows were there Van must have put them there on their way in to the castle.**

"**If you can not give me a name and country then I must ask you to leave sir." Van said dismissing him and starting to walk out of the room the man followed him with his eyes. Van saw Kagome peering into the room and walked to her and it was then Kagome's eyes met the man revealing who he was he then went to attack Van from behind to get to her.**

"**Van!" Kagome yelled as Naraku sent a tentacle at him Kagome threw herself at him knocking him to the ground and the tentacle sliced through Kagome's arm she got to her feet and shot an arrow at him causing him to flee. Kagome fell to her knees and Van went to her aid as the blood was dripping on the floor.**

"**Are you alright Van?" Kagome asked him as he was seeing to her arm.**

"**I'm fine Kagome you're the one that's hurt… thank you for saving me." Van said to her Kagome flinched in pain then she looked at the wound and was stricken with fear he had left a miasma.**

"**Kagome what is it?" Van asked her at seeing her face go pale. She lifted her face to look at him and she smiled at him.**

"**It's nothing…." She said to him and he looked close at the wound it was changing colors.**

"**Your lying what did he do to you?" Van asked.**

"**It's a poison that would have been fatal to you." She said getting to her feet.**

"**And it's not for you?" Van said standing with her and her leg gave way causing her to fall into his arms. Kagome then got her balance.**

"**I can purify it don't worry I'll be fine." She said walking away from him and back up to the room she woke up in once in the room she looked for he bag once she found it she rummaged through it Van then walked in the room to see the sight he then watched her get a small bag of herbs from her bag and she took out a leaf and placed it into the wound as she began to gasp for air. He then watched as her hand began to glow with the same pink light as he saw with her arrows her breathing began to ease she then leaned back against the bed in relief and closed her eyes Van then walked over and knelt down to her and saw that the wound wasn't healed completely but the color was normal now. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Van looking at her.**

"**So would you mind telling me what is going on?" He asked her and she smiled at him.**

"**That man is from earth and a time when demons live his name is Naraku my friends and I have been tracking him for almost 2 years he possesses what is called the sacred jewel that increases a human or demon's power good or evil." Kagome explained.**

"**And what would be the purpose of brining you here?" Van asked confused.**

"**To get me away from Inuyasha…. And my other friends. He fears my powers he's tried many things to kill me… the funny thing about it is I myself still don't know what I'm capable of I'm still learning its not easy traveling back an forth from my time back to their time…. But it was my fault that the jewel broke in the first place so…." Kagome stopped when she realized that she was rambling and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was and now he was smiling at her.**

"**You can keep talking if you want." Van said to her. "So this Naraku person fears you..?" Van said now sitting next to her.**

"**Don't you have anything better to do than to sit here to make sure I'm alright? I mean a king must have better things to do." Kagome said shocking him.**

"**So how did you know that I was a king?" Van asked.**

"**The way that you hold yourself I figured that you were important that and you had met Naraku in the throne room." Kagome said with a giggle.**

"**So tell me who this Inuyasha is?" Van asked her.**

"**Well he's a half demon that plays like he doesn't care but he's really a softy the one to look out for is his half brother Sesshomaru who is known to have a heart of ice who hated humans with and exception of a little girl that he saved. Both brothers fight like that hate one another and both really are lords of the western lands that their father the great dog demon left to them." Kagome spoke not wanting to look at Van fear of what he was thinking of her.**

"**So then tell me about yourself." Van asked trying to get to know this strange girl.**

"**My name is Kagome ****Higurashi from Tokyo Japan my family owns and run a shrine I live with my mom grand father and my little brother." She said to him.**

"**How did you end up…?" Van started to ask.**

"**I fell into a well and it transported me to the ****Feudal Era**** where I found Inuyasha bound to a tree with a sacred arrow and that's where I found that the sacred jewel was inside my body a demon ripped it out and I released Inuyasha later to discover that I was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo who was the one who sealed Inuyasha to the tree not only that Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers till Naraku impersonated them pinning them against one anther killing Kikyo the jewel was burned with her body and so that's how it got into mine." Kagome finished speaking and closed her eyes.**

"**Wow sounds like quite a story." Van said blinking his eyes in disbelief but the way she told it there was no doubt that it was true. He looked at her and her eyes were closed then got to his feet and looked out the window then looked back to the girl who was tired he then leaned over to pick her up and she opened her eyes he then lifted her into the bed.**

"**You rest now we can finish this talk later." Van said covering her up Kagome closed her eyes and van left the room.**

**Van then headed down the stairs and when he got there Allen had arrived just walking in the doors of the castle.**

"**Van was it Hitomi has she returned?" Allen asked him.**

"**I hate to disappoint you but no it wasn't here it was another girl who has quite a story and Gaea might be facing a new threat. This person is the one who brought her here and it was just so he could kill her." Van said looking at Allen.**

"**So you're taking personal reasonability for her safety." Allen said.**

"**There might not be anything that I or you could do for her this Naraku attacked me and her right here in that castle throne room earlier today." Van said and Allen's face lit in shock. "He can change before I knew it his arm turned into a tentacle and charged right at me and if Kagome hadn't been there…" Van stopped.**

"**So she saved your life interesting considering that Hitomi was always saving you…" Allen said smiling and Van glared at him.**

"**He wounded her pretty badly his tentacle released a poison into her she nearly died." Van said still a little shaken by the experience.**

"**How is she now?" Allen asked.**

"**I think that she will be fine… she took an antidote that she had in her bag…. She's resting right now." Van said to the noisy knight.**

**Later that afternoon after getting Allen and the princess Millerna settled for there stay Allen accompanied Van to check on the girl.**

"**Van isn't this, the room you had built for Hitomi?" Allen asked as they stopped in front of it as van went to open the door.**

"**I don't think she would mind Allen." Van said opening the door.**

**In the room the castle healer was stitching up the wound.**

"**You know your very luck young lady… now you need to take it easy for a few days try not to move that arm or the stitches will break. Kagome just stayed quiet and the healer left the room on his way out he explained to Van the severity of her injury and the toll the poison had taken on her while that was going on Kagome got out of the bed and walked out on to the balcony which did not get passed Allen he saw the sad look on her face and Allen couldn't help but follow her.**

**Kagome looked out at the view and Allen stayed back for a moment listening to her words.**

"**Naraku… when are you coming for me…?" She said holding her arm. "Inuyasha if I ever need you its now…" She said releasing a tear and it hit the floor. "I can't do this alone…" She said feeling herself wanting to collapse. Allen walked up to her and cleared his throat to let her know she wasn't alone. Kagome quickly wiped her tears away as he made his way up next to her.**

"**You know you're not alone here…" Allen said as she looked at him.**

"**That's right." Van said making his way out to them both.**

"**Kagome this is Allen ****Schezar he is a friend of mine visiting from another country." Van said introducing them.**

"**So I take it that you also were expecting this other girl and rushed to see if it were her." Kagome said to the knight with a smile on her face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"**Well we were already scheduled to be here when we saw the pillar." Allen said to her. Kagome's smile faded as her thoughts returned to Naraku and his plans he has just killed Kikyo and she wondered what he was up to by brining her here.**

"**You don't have to worry you are safe." Allen said to her.**

"**That's just it as long as I'm here you and every one down there in that city are in danger. Van you saw how easy it was for him to get in here he's a shape shifter and you already saw what he can do first hand what if next time he spreads that poison through the air it wont just kill the people it kills everything it come in contact with." Kagome said turning from them.**

"**We will just have to be on our guard that's all." Van said placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome then looked around at how big the city was and thought to herself what it would take out of her to create a barrier to protect every one.**

"**I can't involve any of you…. You have nothing to do with this battle between Naraku and me…" She bluntly said to them Van and Allen just looked at her.**

"**Well right now you have no choice but to let us help you, you must let your injury heal." Allen said to her.**

"**NO! No one else will die because of me…!" She yelled at them as went to leave when something stopped her she gaped and turned to the sky it was getting dark.**

"**What the heck." Van said as clouds began to swirl.**

"**Naraku…" Kagome said standing there as Naraku appeared to them.**

"**Ah… Kagome I see you are still alive and now that Kikyo is gone you are all that stands in my way…" He said sending his tentacles at them. Van watched as she just stood there and just before the tentacle hit her a barrier went up around her breaking it.**

"**So I see you have learned a new trick… But do you honestly think that will stop me from getting what I want?" He said with a smirk on his face and he watched as Kagome went and got her bow.**

"**Naraku leave…!" She yelled lifting the bow and arrow.**

"**You are not strong enough yet to fight on my level but then again you never were as strong as Kikyo was and we both know what I did to her. With his words Kagome fired her arrow and it broke his barrier. Kagome drew back on another arrow and Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.**

"**You must really hate me Kagome." Naraku said to her. His words rang in her ears.**

**("This is what he wants me to kill him out of hate") Kagome thought to herself.**

"**You must really want revenge for Kikyo even though she herself tried to kill you many times." He said with malice. Kagome then lowered her bow for moment thinking about what he was saying tears filled her eyes.**

"**Naraku! I don't hate you I pity you…" She said to him.**

"**Pity me..? Why would you pity me?" He said confused.**

"**Because you will never know what its like to have love or friendship..!" She yelled at him releasing her arrow piercing him and he disappeared the same way he came.**

**After he left she fell to the floor of the balcony and the blood was running down he r arm as if it were a river. But all she could think on was all her feelings about Kikyo and Inuyasha and about Naraku they were all webbed together though fate.**

"**Kagome…" Van said kneeling down to her as did Allen.**

"**Your arm..." Allen said rolling up her sleeve.**

"**It will be fine…. It will just take time…." She said getting up and walking back to the room in which she came.**

"**So what was going on?" Van asked as he and Allen entered her room behind him.**

"**He was trying to get me to kill him in hate and revenge if I did that my heart would have become defiled and the sacred jewel would become defiled as well she said pulling out her jewel shards that were still glowing with a pure light.**

"**He's done so many cruel things but I think the only reason he could have done them was because he understands in some way how a heart feels and works but has never experienced them himself. He desired Kikyo and wanted the sacred jewel to make her his but he ended up killing her for it." Kagome said giving out a sigh.**

"**Is it true what he said about this Kikyo person she tried to kill you as well?" Van asked her.**

"**Yes…" She said.**

"**And you were her friend?" Allen asked.**

"**You don't know the whole story so let me explain. Kikyo died 50 years before I showed up and her soul was reborn with in me then later I broke the jewel that was once inside my body then Kikyo was brought back by a witch using her bones and graveyard soil then my soul was taken to revive her and when she tried to kill Inuyasha I called my own soul back but she still remained with a portion of my soul then living off the souls of the dead I was in her way when it came to wanting to kill Inuyasha it was later that I ended up saving her life not once but twice and though that she began to trust me but she too was puzzled as to why I would help her even though she tried to kill me another time she was testing me because she knew how I felt about Inuyasha I wanted her gone many times but I realized that the feelings I was having were normal and I asked Inuyasha if I could stay with him no matter what even if he did choose her over me all the time." Kagome said smiling at the thought. Van and Allen were impressed at her words and really didn't know what to say to it.**

"**Hey what happened to the girl that said she couldn't stand up to this Naraku alone if you ask me you were pretty gutsy?" Van said to her.**

"**Not to mention you risked more of an injury than what you already had." Allen said.**

"**Don't tell me you two that you wouldn't have done it to protect the people of this city." She said looking around at the room. "This room is new along with the rest of the castle which means it was destroyed in fact by looking at the city below all the homes and places to sale goods are new, the city was destroyed." Kagome said to them. When innocent people are in danger some times a person must think about what is best for them and look past ones needs and ones pain for the good of the people." Kagome finished once again shocking them.**

"**You are a very wise person." Van said to her and she smiled at him.**

"**Does your arm hurt?" Allen asked her.**

"**Yes, But it's not bad I have had worse injuries before like this one." She said pointing to her neck showing the scars from when the shards of the jewel entered her body. Then lifting her other sleeve showing her scar for when Kohaku had cut her arm but the one she didn't show them was the one on her stomach from when the jewel was taken from her body. **

"**So not to change the subject but what all to you have in there?" Van asked her referring to her bag that was beside her.**

"**Why do you ask?" Kagome replied to him.**

"**It was kind of heavy and I can't really imagine that you carry it." He said getting an offended look from Kagome.**

"**I have a lot of important things in here like all my school books." She said to him then smiled at him. "But your right I don't always carry it Inuyasha does I keep his favorite food in here so he will." She said with a giggle then got serious again just staring at them then got out of her bag a CD player.**

"**What did you say the girl you were expecting name was?" Kagome asked looking through her bag yet again.**

"**Hitomi…" Van said slowly.**

"**Kanzaki…" Van finished both men watched in confusion as Kagome put a disc into her CD player. **

"**That's what I thought you said." Kagome said smiling at them. "You know I believe that nothing happens by chance and I think she would want me to play this for you." Kagome said pushing play as the music started Van and Allen listened then the words.**

"**Is that?" Van asked and Kagome smiled at him.**

"_**There's a place out there for us  
More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.  
So when you feel like giving up  
Cause you don't fit in down here  
Fear is crashing in close your eyes and take my hand.**_

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Yes there's a place for us there's a place for us.

When the water meets the sky  
Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life  
When these broken hands are hold again  
We'll find what we've been waiting for  
We were made for so much more

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us  
There's a place for us

So hold on, hold on  
There's a place for us

We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.  
It's written in the stars that shine above  
A world where you and I belong  
Where faith and love will keep us strong  
Exactly who we are is just enough  
Yeah, exactly who we are is just enough  
There's a place for us…."

**The song ended and Van just looked at the CD player.**

"**Some thing tells me that she will never forget you Van… You know this is one of my favorite songs in fact I like all of them…" Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Then the next song began this time Kagome sang with.**

"_**Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one**_

I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles

It's such a wounderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love…

**As Kagome sang the jewel shards began to glow brightly.**_****_

Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest time of them all

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love

Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe

_**Believe in love…!" **_

**The song ended and Kagome opened her eyes they were just staring at her.**

**Van cleared his throat as did Allen seeing that this was awkward and all Kagome did was giggle at the two men.**

"**Hitomi…" Kagome whispered turning off the music. As the sun began to set two pillars appeared for all to see the three bolted out on to the balcony to see the sight.**

"**Van…?" Allen said wondering if one was Hitomi.**

"**I don't know but we have to find out." Van said looking at Kagome.**

"**What are you looking at me that way for I'm going with you." She said to him heading for the door grabbing her bow and arrows.**

"**Van how are we going to get there fast those pillars are so far away?" Allen asked.**

"**The only way I know is with Escaflowne." Van replied walking away leaving Allen with a shocked looked on his face then running after him.**

"**Van you cant mean that you're going to awaken Escaflowne." Allen said grabbing him.**

"**Hitomi could be out there I have to get to her if she's out there before…" He stopped his words and continued on his way and Allen followed him quickly then Kagome followed them also they had entered what looked like a garden but then Kagome noticed the grave stone while Van was climbing up on to what looked like a statue Kagome touched the huge family stone which Allen took notice to then watched as she looked up at Van.**

**("He's like Inuyasha his mother and father.") Then a flash came to her of Van's father and she gasped.**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Chapter Three**

"**Kagome are you alright?" Allen asked and she shook her head and she looked at him.**

"**I'm fine…" She said unable to take her eyes off of Van she watched as he placed a pink stone into it and it all but came to life.**

"**Stand back Kagome." Allen told her taking her away from Escaflowne as Van transformed it into a dragon Allen then helped Kagome up and then they were in the air.**

"**Van which one do you think?" Allen asked.**

"**I don't know." Van said frustrated.**

"**Calm down do you have something that was once hers?" Kagome asked Allen was taken back to Hitomi's words when they were trying to find Van.**

"**This was hers." Van said taking it off and giving it to Kagome, Kagome held it for a moment to make sure there would be no interference then wrapped it around one of her arrows.**

"**What are you doing?" Van asked as she was ready to shoot the arrow.**

"**The arrow will guide us to Hitomi if she's out there." Kagome said pulling back and aiming for the pillars.**

"**Wait if Hitomi isn't out there and you shoot then I will loose the pendant." Van said to her and Kagome lowered the bow.**

"**Van is the risk worth it? Is Hitomi worth it?" Kagome asked him she saw the dread in his eyes about loosing the pendant that was once his loves and she herself would probably feel the same way if it were here.**

"**I understand Van…" She said lowering the bow and taking the pendant off and as she held it in her hand she gasped and handed it back to him and smiled.**

"**The pillar farthest that is where Hitomi is." She said with a huge smile on her face and they headed straight for it as fast as Escaflowne could go. As they passed the first pillar Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it was Inuyasha that had come for her Van and Allen saw her face as they flew past the same look Van has when thinking about Hitomi.**

"**We will come back." Van said to her it wasn't long till they reached the where the pillar was Van set Escaflowne down and all got off. Kagome felt Naraku near.**

"**He's here Naraku, we have to hurry." Kagome said running and Van and Allen followed her and sure enough Naraku was there and Hitomi was up against a tree.**

**Kagome pulled back on and arrow and released it and it broke through his hand.**

"**Ah… Kagome so nice of you to come." He said with a grin on his face.**

"**Van, Allen get Hitomi out of here now!" She said as they all left Naraku laughed.**

"**You are so predictable Kagome… Tell me it wasn't too hard to know that Hitomi was really here was it and let me guess it wasn't hard to know which pillar brought her here… you see there is a reason for that…" He said looking at her as Van and the others stopped when hearing this.**

"**Van we just can't leave her." Hitomi said to him.**

"**And what reason is that Naraku!" Kagome yelled at him.**

"**You see I always wondered who you were Kagome I was puzzled by you as others have been so I decided to do some research on you I found a demon that could travel through time and space you were from the future but oddly there was no record of your father only your mother you and your brother and one day he just disappeared vanished one paper spoke of now tell me Kagome who was your father?" Naraku said to her.**

"**I don't know what kind of game your playing now but who my father was does not define who I am I define who I am and I think I have proven that over and over again…" Kagome said frustrated.**

"**Ah yes when Kikyo tested you after I tried to killer her you were the only one that could heal the wounds that I had left." Naraku said mocking her. "Oh by the way how is your arm?" He asked her grinning. "Back to your father my theory that I tested was right and that is why I brought you here why I brought Hitomi here your father was from this world and that man over there is your brother…" He said laughing. "And that is why your ability surpasses Kikyo's why you are able to see beyond what is in front of you or behind you." Naraku said to her releasing his tentacles pinning her to a tree.**

"**Kagome!" Van yelled.**

**Then a blast of energy came flying breaking through Naraku. Causing Kagome to fall to the ground Kagome looked up to see who she thought would be Inuyasha and found Sesshomaru at this unexpected arrival Naraku once again fled but not before sending a sharp object hitting him in the arm.**

"**Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome asked getting to her feet seeing that he was holding his arm.**

"**I'm fine, are you alright?" He asked with concern.**

"**I'm okay why?" she asked him.**

"**I followed the sent of your blood he said looking at her arm.**

"**It's nothing." She said assuring him.**

**Then the two turned to the others who were in shock at what had just occurred and what Van had just learned about the girl that had been staying at his castle with him he looked at her and she couldn't look him in the eye.**

"**Everyone this is Sesshomaru he's Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome said not looking at Sesshomaru worried at the look on his face.**

"**Do not refer to me as his brother…" Sesshomaru said sneering at the thought.**

"**Well weather you like it or not that's what you are." Kagome said to him upset.**

**He just looked at her then at her arm once more then grabbed it.**

"**Your power has weekend do not move." He said to her as his claws glowed green with acid sealing the wound Kagome grimaced in pain and he let go and walked away from her.**

"**Sesshomaru… thank you…." She said causing him to stop and he was looking around.**

"**Sesshomaru where are you going?" She asked him seeing him walking farther into the forest.**

"**To hunt down Naraku…" He spoke.**

"**You should come with us." Van spoke up causing him to stop.**

"**And why should I come with you when I am capable of being on my own?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

"**Because eventually Naraku will come after Kagome again he's been after ever since she arrived. Van explained.**

"**So in other words you have no means of protecting yourself or Kagome against Naraku is that it…. I'm not a fool Naraku isn't just after her if he can not kill her he will try to kill you he will use you as a link if he gets his hands on you and quite frankly neither you or Kagome are my problem." He said and turned from them.**

"**Is that why you saved her?" Hitomi spoke up stopping him again.**

"**Naraku was my prey and she was in the way." He spoke.**

"**If that was all then why did you ask her if she was alright then heal her wound completely?" Allen asked him and he turned to look at then and when he did a sharp pain took him over he grabbed his shoulder and went down on to his knees.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Kagome said running to his side she looked at the shoulder there was blood then she noticed his hair changing and he was screaming in pain as his claws retracted his ears were now normal and his hair was jet black he began to stand but couldn't he felt so weak.**

"**Sesshomaru…. You're…" Kagome said in awe and he quickly looked at his hands and was now angered.**

"**I'm human…" he said then got to his feet Naraku will pay for this.**

"**Are you crazy you can't go after him like this you wound stand a chance on your own he went to touch his sword and it rejected him burning his hand.**

"**This was his plan I can't even wield my own sword." He spoke out looking at his hand.**

"**Look we will find a way to turn you back you can not give up." Kagome said to him looking at his eye they were the bluest eyes she had ever seen they almost took her breath away.**

"**I guess I have no choice but to go with you it seems." He said now following them back to Escaflowne which surprised him.**

"**We're not completely helpless here." Van said smiling with Hitomi now at his side.**

"**When they returned to the castle it seemed that Sesshomaru was weak getting off Escaflowne.**

"**Lean on me…" Kagome offered him and he did so walking into the castle where Kagome took him to her room and laid him on the bed Van was seeing to Hitomi and she was going to stay. Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was running a fever so she tended to him then looked at her shoulder once more and saw a small thorn she got out of her bag a pair of tweezers and worked on pulling it out when she got it she noticed that it had defiantly come from Naraku she then got in her bag and got medicine out to help bring down the fever fast Sesshomaru opened his eyes and began to speak to her Van then was entering the room to speak to his newly found sister but didn't interrupt and stood there in silence.**

"**Why are you being so kind to me when I don not deserve it?" Sesshomaru asked her as she put a wet cloth on his head.**

"**Because right now you need me and I could no more turn you away then I could Kikyo." She said to him.**

"**I might have thought it to be because of Inuyasha." He said to her.**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**Chapter Four**

"**I know that you hate him and have tried to kill him and you've even tried to kill me to but if I turned away from you now that you need help I'd be no better than Naraku… who killed Kikyo, Kagura and her sister Kanna. And I know you have to get back to Rin she needs you." Kagome said with a smile on her face. "She seems to be the only human you like." Kagome finished and Sesshomaru took her hand and her heart skipped a beat.**

"**That is not true and I do not hate my brother it's just feelings about the way my father…" He stopped.**

"**I know the way your father left your mother for Inuyasha's mother." She said finishing his words. "And that why you hate humans as well." She said then saw the shocked look on his face.**

"**You are not that hard to read but you and Inuyasha are so stubborn to work together it's the only way were going to defeat Naraku once and for all.**

"**That maybe but it is you that hold the key you are the only one he truly fears the jewel fears you as well it is you that will make the correct wish upon it when the time comes then the jewel will disappear forever am I correct." He said feeling sleep take him when his eyes closed Kagome got up and walked away she then was started by Van.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you and I didn't mean to scare you just now." Van said to her and they walked outside on the balcony and closed the door so they wouldn't wake Sesshomaru.**

"**So his coldness is just a front." Van said.**

"**Yeah at the beginning I wasn't to sure about him he did try to kill me the first time I met him but so did Inuyasha and now were best friends." She said looking up at the sky.**

"**So Kagome do you think what Naraku said is true?" Van asked her.**

"**I…." She stopped and Van saw the look on her face. "I want to say that he's wrong and I want to say that I don't know…." She said to him.**

"**But…." Van said.**

"**But I can't deny that what he told about how I found Hitomi was true it was your feelings for her that ran through me when took the pendant back and I can't deny that I felt something at the grave when I touched the stone." She said to him. "My mother never talks about my father but she was never sad either she just said that he had to leave and I don't remember him and it sad my brother was two and I know he doesn't remember I was six you would think that I would have some memory but I don't and when I try to remember things that we did I can never see his face and mother doesn't seem to have one picture of him it's like he was never there." She said looking up the sky. "But everything is alright we have never gone with out and I help my grandfather take care of the family shrine that is till Sota is old enough." She said with a smile on her face.**

"**You amaze me…" He said to her smiling.**

"**Why is that?" She asked.**

"**Because you don't seem to let anything get you down." He said to her.**

"**Listen Van, I'm no different than you I have the same fears and doubts as the next person." She said to him looking up at the earth. **

"**You didn't seem too scared today." Van said to her. **

"**Are you kidding me I was terrified… If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up when he did we all would have been dead and Naraku would have my jewel shards and it would be over that is my biggest fear that Naraku will win this fight and kill all my friends." She said gripping the rail. "But I know as long as I'm alive there is hope and its' up to me to figure out the one correct wish to make on the jewel once its complete if I don't it will all begin again." Kagome said easing her grip.**

"**Well I'm sure that when the time comes you will know what it is." Van said to her seeing that here with him she was showing her uncertain feelings with him.**

"**So is it true what Sesshomaru said are your powers weak?" Van asked her.**

"**Yes, something is blocking them even my arrow isn't as strong as it should be but I won't let that stop me from protecting the ones that need me right now." She said looking back into the room.**

"**You're worried about him?" Van asked her.**

"**He's never been human before and what ever Naraku had on that thorn is attacking his body he needs help that I'm not sure I can give him." She said to him pulling her hands to her chest. Van saw a need and took her into his arms.**

"**Kagome it will be alright…" He said into her ear. "You must keep believing that." Van said then pulled away but Kagome held on to him as if her life depended on it and began to cry and Van held her tightly till Kagome fell into him she was exhausted Van picked her up and put her in the far end on the bed where Sesshomaru was sleeping and Van looked at her with concern. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see this and saw the concern. Van then left the room to let her sleep when Sesshomaru spoke stopping him.**

"**I would call some in that you trust too look at her, her color is not right." He spoke to him.**

"**And how is that you know I was under the impression that you didn't travel with her group." Van said to him.**

"**It does not take a person that cares to know what one looks when they are well and when one is ill." He spoke to him then looking at Kagome who was next to him and Van saw a concern look on his face and heeded his words and left to find Millerna and ask her to look her over then called Hitomi in as well to see what she thought.**

**While Van was out Sesshomaru watched her as she turned towards him he removed hair that had gone down in her face and gently touched her cheek and although it pained him to move he got out of the bed and then moved her closer to the middle and covered her and he sat there watching her sleep till Van returned with his friends he then got up and then stood over by the windows waiting to see what they said about Kagome's condition. Millerna went straight to her side as did Hitomi and Van looked around the room seeing Sesshomaru was no longer in the bed then saw where he was and he and Allen went to him.**

"**You're up?" Van said to him but Sesshomaru was silent trying to hear what was going on.**

"**It was not appropriate she is with my brother." Sesshomaru said to him.**

**The two of then saw the wound and noticed that he was straining.**

"**I could arrange for your own room." Van offered him.**

"**That will not ne necessary I will stay with her." He said barley making a move.**

"**So what do you think is wrong with her?" Allen asked Sesshomaru.**

"**I can not say." He replied to him.**

"**But you must have a thought." Allen said trying to get him to tell why he insisted that Van bring in Hitomi and Millerna.**

"**Naraku has many ways of getting what he wants I believe that bring her here and not the others there is a monk that travels with he in her group his power is strong as well and I believe that there spiritual power might have worked together at times now she is completely on her own and does not know her limits with out the monk here." Sesshomaru spoke to them.**

"**Kagome mentioned that her power hasn't been as strong as it should be for a while now do you know what could be causing it?" Van asked him.**

"**The jewel its self could have sealed her power for the jewel is afraid of Kagome." Sesshomaru said looking over to the bed.**

"**You seem pretty worried about her." Van pointed out to him.**

**Millerna and Hitomi walked over to them.**

"**I can't find anything wrong she just needs rest." Millerna spoke her opinion.**

"**And what do you think?" Sesshomaru asked Hitomi a girl that he didn't know and Hitomi fidgeted like she always did when she didn't want to give out bad news.**

"**Look I can't say for sure I…." Hitomi stopped looking away from them.**

"**Hitomi…. You have to tell us what you think please…" Van asked her taking her hands and looking her in the eye.**

"**I would have to say that her powers are strained right now…" Hitomi said unsure.**

"**Hitomi was it? Naraku chose you for a reason and brought you here and not because you and Van share a connection of love with one another his plan was to use you against her." Sesshomaru said getting off the wall he was leaning on he was holing his shoulder he looked her in the eyes.**

"**What are you doing?" Hitomi asked as he stared deep into her eyes when he was done he walked over to Kagome.**

"**You also have that ability to see the unseen abut you can also see what's coming and the ability to see some ones past as well he was going to use that power to see what is would take to destroy her soul." Sesshomaru told them.**

"**Wow how did you get all that from looking in my eyes?" Hitomi asked.**

"**The eyes are a window to the soul and dog demons have the ability to see ones soul." He said looking at Hitomi.**

"**So you could see all of that just by looking?" Hitomi said unbelieving then saw him looking at Kagome his eyes widened as he saw something.**

"**What's wrong?" Hitomi asked as they all followed her up to his side.**

"**Her shards are beginning to be defiled this could only mean that Naraku is waiting some where near by to attack and take the jewels and her as well." Sesshomaru said walking to the window and holding his shoulder.**

"**Where are you..?" He said looking out the window.**

"**Hitomi can you find him" Van asked her.**

"**I don't know I haven't used my power since I left." She said to him. "I'll try but once I do find him what are we going to do Kagome's arrow is the only thing we have that seems to hurt him Sesshomaru cant use his sword and I know we have no weapons that can be used." Hitomi said.**

"**We have one that just might work." Van said to her and the others.**

"**NO! If he damages it then you…" Hitomi said scared for his life.**

"**We can't worry about that right now I'll be careful I promise you." He said to her leaving to get Escaflowne. **

"**Van! Wait there is another option." Sesshomaru said holding out his sword to him.**

"**But how would I be able to use it if you can't?" Van asked him.**

"**Because you are not entirely human you might be able to wield it." He said offering Bakusaiga**** to him. Van went to draw it from its sheath wondering how he knew this about him. The sword did not reject him.**

"**Okay now how do I use it?" Van asked him.**

"**You are a Samaria and you do not know how to use a sword." Sesshomaru said annoyed with him.**

"**I know how to use a sword!" Van yelled at him.**

"**What Van means is it's a demon sword right well how do you use a demon sword." Hitomi said before a fight broke out between them.**

"**The swords name is Bakusaiga and he will guide you to what needs to be done." Sesshomaru said to them.**

"**You're talking as if the sword is alive." Millerna said almost in a laugh.**

"**The sword that you are laughing at is apart of me it cam out of my own body my left arm to be exact." He said then Millerna wiped the smile off her face.**

**Hitomi closed her eyes concentrating to where Naraku might be as the sun was setting in the sky she began to sweat searching but got nothing.**

"**I can't find him it been to long…" She said frustrated it was then Sesshomaru walked over and took her hand and placed something in it.**

"**It's the thorn that cased me to be human it was apart of Naraku now find him." He said to her demandingly. Hitomi looked at him almost ready to release tears.**

"**I told you that I can't do it…" She said as Van wrapped his arms around her.**

"**You find him or we are all dead!" Sesshomaru yelled then backed down when he realized that he was loosing control. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up in bed.**

"**I can find him." She spoke out weakly and breathing hard.**

"**Kagome…" Millerna said going to her side. "You should be resting and she tried to get out of bed.**

"**Sesshomaru is right if he's not found we all die and you all are innocent in all of this." She said closing her eyes.**

"**He's above in the clouds." She said as she laid back into the bed.**

**Van removed his shirt and released his wings then flew off the balcony everyone was watching then Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and walked slowly over to her he took her hand it was cold she was lifeless.**

"**No…" He whispered Allen heard this and looked back at the two and he watched at Sesshomaru gently leaned down and lifted her up to meet his lips he then breathed into her mouth.**

"**Millerna…" He said getting her attention and Hitomi turned to look as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**Chapter Five**

**Then Kagome gasped for air and coughed Sesshomaru held her tightly to him.**

"**You're alright." He said as he continued to hold her and as he did Sesshomaru began to glow and was once more is demon self.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Kagome said softly and he smiled at her then stood to his feet and walked to the balcony where Van took off from and everyone was in awe at what just happened then he was gone up into the clouds as well.**

"**Can some one explain to me what just happened?" Allen said looking at Hitomi for an answer.**

**Up in the clouds Van was getting no where with Naraku and was knocked out of the sky Sesshomaru caught him as he was falling.**

"**Sesshomaru you're…" Van said as he was caught.**

"**Van Hitomi can use Kagome's arrows but she must believe he power is enough I will need her help." Sesshomaru said to him sending him back for her and Van handed him back his sword. Van reached his castle back to the others.**

"**Van what happened?" Hitomi said running to him as he landed on the balcony.**

"**Sesshomaru told me to get you Hitomi and Kagome's arrows he believes that you can use them." Van said to her and she took them in her hands took a deep breath closed her eyes she could feel the power flowing through the bow it was strong then she looked at Kagome if she didn't do this Van's sister could die, Van came up behind her and put his arms around her.**

"**I believe in you Hitomi." Van said to her then both started to walk out to leave. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at them as they were leaving she saw that Hitomi had the bow she knew that it wouldn't work for her because it was only meant for one person. Kagome sat up with every once of her strength.**

"**Kagome… what are you doing?" Millerna said trying to stop her.**

"**Wait…! Van…" She said stopping them then she got out of bed.**

"**I can't believe it she's standing on her own." Hitomi said shocked Allen went to try and get her back into the bed.**

"**NO! You don't understand…" Kagome said making her way to Van and Hitomi.**

"**Hitomi… the bow will not work for you… because it wasn't even meant for me to use it was meant for Kikyo it allows me to use it because of my connection to her…" Kagome explained to them. Hitomi then handed it back to Kagome.**

"**Van… Take me to Sesshomaru…" She said determined Van then agreed but having a sick feeling in his stomach about this he took her in his arms she was cold to the tough and he could tell that him toughing her was causing her pain then took off up into the clouds she got her bow ready to fire before they were even close and when she released the arrow it flew with such power and fast it broke the clouds apart and once they reached the battle the arrow had broken Naraku's barrier and Sesshomaru was about to use his sword when Naraku retreated with in a cloud of miasma.**

"**I think I'll leave the two of you here as I return to the world we came." HE said laughing then sending a tentacle at Kagome and Van knocking Van from the sky but grabbing Kagome's arm wrapping its way to her neck and taking the shards then sending her to fall as he disappeared. Van had regained his balance in the air and saw her falling as did the others form the balcony.**

"**Kagome!" Van yelled as he was about to plunge after her but some one else beat him to it Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could to catch her he grabbed for her hand as they were reaching the trees then took her into his arms and held her tightly he then meet Van back on the balcony with the others she was unconscious.**

"**Why did you bring her!" He yelled at Van.**

"**Wait a minute she insisted on coming… do you think that I would put my sister in danger!" Van yelled back at him.**

"**You two stop it! Sesshomaru Kagome told us that the bow wouldn't work for me because wasn't even meant for her to use!" Hitomi yelled butting in with fire in her eyes that back Sesshomaru down then smiled at her.**

"**What is so funny?" She asked him.**

"**You will find out on your own soon." He said turning form her and placing Kagome back into the bed.**

"**Well do you think that it's over?" Millerna asked.**

"**As long as the two of us are here it won't be over no matter Naraku's words." Sesshomaru spoke. Van then left the room and the others followed.**

"**Van your just going to leave her alone with him?" Allen asked.**

"**Yes, he seems to care for her so why not?" Van said as Hitomi took his arm to walk with him.**

"**Allen we should leave them alone." Millerna said to Allen as Van and Hitomi turned the corner to Van's room. Van sat down on his bed letting out a sigh and Hitomi put her arms around him and he held on to her bringing her around to him.**

"**Hitomi… I don't want to loose you again." Van said to her kissing her lips.**

**Back in Kagome's room Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to her looking out at the sky as the stars made there way out along with their home. Kagome began to stir and she opened her eyes and she looked around then her gaze stopped at the sight of Sesshomaru sitting at her side.**

"**Stupid human…" He said to her, Kagome stayed silent and looked away from him she was to weak to fight with him and maybe her actins were stupid Naraku did end up getting the shards from her.**

"**Why did you risk your life like that?" Sesshomaru said to her and Kagome looked back to him he took his hand and gently put it under her head and wiped away a tear that slipped out from his earlier comment his touch was soft and the look in his eyes were of concern she felt her heart skip a beat as she silently looked at him.**

"**Thank God you are alright." He said putting her in to shock he was worried about her but she couldn't imagine why. He then ran his hand across her forehead removing the hair in her face then it happened the one thing she never would have expected he leaned down and kissed her lips then proceeded to kiss her she felt the love for her through the kiss he then pulled back and looked at her he couldn't tell what Kagome was thinking she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more then took a place on the other side of the bed and watched her sleep all night making sure she was alright. Days later Sesshomaru was seen out in the gardens.**

"**Well this is a change." Hitomi said as she was out walking.**

"**It's the first time in three days that he's left Kagome's side." Van said as he made his way to Hitomi's side.**

"**This must mean that she's doing better." Hitomi said with a smile on her face.**

"**Yes she's doing much better." Van said smiling at Hitomi then both looked at Sesshomaru from a distance and Van decided to see how he was doing.**

"**What is it that you require from me?" Sesshomaru asked sharply before Van could say a word.**

"**I was just wondering how you were doing since I know that my sister is doing better." Van said then watched his face change from annoyed to just plain faced.**

"**There is no need to ask about my well being." He said back to him.**

"**You know he was just being nice since you seem to care for Kagome." Hitomi spat at him. "We were shocked that you left her side that's why he asked." Hitomi continued.**

"**I though it best to be away from her for a while now that she is stronger." He spoke. **

"**Best for her or you?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Both of us." Sesshomaru said almost angered. "Now I would like to be alone…" He said walking away from them.**

"**What was that about I wonder?" Van said watching him go.**

**A week went by and Kagome was now up and about but still not strong enough to leave the room on her own she walked out to the balcony and sighed heavily looking up the sky and leaned on the rail.**

"**You know you shouldn't be out there on your own." Van said walking out to be by her side.**

"**It was so beautiful out I couldn't help myself." She said to him.**

"**Where is Sesshomaru?" Van asked her watching her face fall at his question.**

"**I don't see him he's gone before I wake up and he's never here before I fall asleep." She said to him not knowing that he was on the roof above listening to the conversation.**

"**Well Allen knows that he's here when you're sleeping because he's seen him entering your room." Van told her.**

"**It's really strange but I miss him…" Kagome said with a sad tone.**

"**I'm sure there is a good reason why he's avoiding you right now." Van said remembering Sesshomaru's words earlier that week. Come let's get you back in your bed for a bit." Van said putting his arm around her Sesshomaru leapted down onto the balcony stopping them from entering the room.**

"**Sesshomaru…?" Kagome said surprised.**

"**I'll take care of her from here Van… Thank you…" He said to Van and van took that as a note that he should leave for the time since it was obvious they needed to talk.**

"**Kagome… Come with me…" He said to her and she took his hand with out question and he took her in his arms and flew off into the sky then landed shortly by a pond just in the garden he had found a few days earlier.**

**They both sat together Kagome was bathing in the sunlight taking in what she could and Sesshomaru could do noting but look at her.**

"**How do you feel now?" He asked her.**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Chapter Six**

"**Much better this feels so good." She said taking in a deep breath then releasing it with a smile on her face.**

"**Kagome… Did you mean what you said earlier about missing me?" He asked her.**

"**Yes, it just didn't seem right I felt alone with you not there." She said to him and he took this moment to sit closer to her and she leaned into him.**

"**Sesshomaru, do you think that we are going to get back?" She asked him.**

"**We must get back some how there are people depending on us." He replied to her question.**

"**Your right but for right now it is nice to not have to worry about some one trying to kill me." She said closing her eyes then looking up at him.**

"**You have feelings for me don't you?" Kagome bluntly asked him throwing him off guard.**

"**What would give you that idea?" He said to her.**

"**Or do you only have theses feelings because you were human for a short while?" She said moving away from him and thinking to herself.**

"**No… at first you were only interesting then I saw how you cared for Rin at times I would look at you wondering what you saw in Inuyasha one who never treated you right always broke your heart running after a dead priestess putting your life in danger but you stayed with him to be honest he would not be alive if not for you." Sesshomaru continued on and on like this for ten minutes.**

"**Inuyasha is a jerk at times but he has saved me more times over than I have him and when it comes to the times that I nearly died because he wasn't there, well as a person you can do all that you can at times to protect those that you love but the truth is you cant be there all the time things just happen things that no one can control and like I told Van I know it wasn't and accident that I met Inuyasha nor was it an accident coming here and meeting him and being here with you right now everything happens for a reason and if this battle with Naraku is meant to claim my life it will happen and I gladly except that." Kagome said not looking any where but that water. "I use to look at my reflection and wonder who I was if all I were was just a reincarnation of Kikyo I came to an understanding that I was nothing like her at all she and I were completely different and I came to understand that I could never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo it was something of the past that would forever be with him no matter the out come." Kagome finished talking.**

"**So you still after all that decided to stay with him." Sesshomaru said.**

"**Kikyo and I had one thing in common one thing that we both shared are desire to be with Inuyasha." Kagome said looking around then getting to her feet.**

"**We should get back now they will be worried." Kagome said starting to walk away then dizziness caught her and she leaned against a tree Sesshomaru then went to her side she grabbed his waist and they began to walk together Sesshomaru stopped for a moment.**

"**Are you lost?" Kagome asked as she saw him with his nose in the air.**

"**No… he said looking down at her she was smiling at him he then leaned down and he lifted her chin then his lips met hers the kiss was now more passionate and Kagome was almost taken completely in when she tried to push him away but she couldn't he was to strong Kagome then slapped him breaking away form him but this angered him Kagome saw for the first time that he was unable to control himself and now was up against a tree and Sesshomaru was coming after her.**

"**Sesshomaru! Stop! Kagome yelled it was Allen who heard the scream and so did Hitomi and Van who also went running. When they got there Kagome was pinned to a tree and Allen had been thrown against another tree trying to get to his feet.**

**Van yelled at him to stop Sesshomaru turned and looked at him revealing his demon he then put his fist into the tree next to Kagome's head in anger. He was breathing hard trying to regain control then he growled as if in pain.**

"**Sesshomaru…?" Kagome whispered as he was so close to her she could feel his breath and he growled once more.**

"**You should be mine not that half bread brother of mine who treats you the way he does." Sesshomaru said throwing his self back then returned to his pursuit with Kagome. Van and Hitomi were helping Allen up when they saw this and it was Hitomi that ran to intercept she was in front of Kagome.**

"**Sesshomaru Stop this now!" She said staring him down he was so close to her with his claws drawn he looked into her eyes and something in them calmed him once he was back to normal Sesshomaru stood there ashamed of what had happened.**

"**Stupid human!" He said to her Hitomi and she took offence to his words. "Don't you know that I could have killed you." He said to her.**

"**What were you doing, what happened to you?" Hitomi asked him helping Kagome away from the tree. Sesshomaru remained silent as Van made his way over with Allen leaning on him Allen had been injured Sesshomaru saw this and a shocked look appeared on his face his injuries were serious if not treated.**

"**Put him here." Kagome asked Van and Van placed Allen against the tree.**

"**This is bad…" Kagome said looking at the wounds they were acid wounds that were omitting demon energy.**

"**What can we do?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**The only think you can they need to be purified." Sesshomaru said ashamed of what he had done and then looked at Kagome.**

"**Allen you need to be very still I'll be right back." Kagome said getting up and walking over to Sesshomaru. "I don't know what happened to you but I do know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone… He will be fine so don't worry about it." Kagome said taking his hand to reassure him then went back to Allen.**

"**Kagome what are you going to do?" Van asked.**

"**I have to purify the wounds." She replied.**

"**But Kagome you're not strong enough yet." Hitomi spoke up letting Van know her status.**

"**I know but he's going to die if I don't… I'll be fine…" She said putting her hands over the wounds and it wasn't log till she began to strain then Hitomi did something she felt compelled to do she put her hands on Kagome's back and concentrated Kagome felt a surge of power flow through her and was able to completely heal the wounds. Allen was now a sleep from the pain Kagome turned to Hitomi and smiled.**

"**He'll be just fine in a day or two he will be as good as new." Kagome said to Van and Hitomi.**

"**Hitomi thank you it was you I don't know what it was but I felt a surge of energy when you touched me." Kagome told her. Then they turned their attention back to Allen.**

"**How are we going to get him back to the castle?" Hitomi asked and Sesshomaru walked over and picked him up and once they had returned to the castle it was just Van in the room with Sesshomaru who laid Allen in a bed.**

"**Alright you have some explaining to do Sesshomaru you could have killed him." Van said to him angered.**

"**This is why I was distancing myself from Kagome since I was human for a short time now it almost impossible for me to control my demon and what I desire. If I had really meant Allen harm he would not be here right now." Sesshomaru said to Van and looked away heading for the door to leave and as he put his hand on the handle to leave he spoke once more and Van was looking at his friend lying in the bed.**

"**It is best that I leave till Kagome and I can find a way home, Tell Allen and Kagome that I am sorry." Sesshomaru said walking out the door and out of the castle. Van went to follow but Sesshomaru was to fast and stood there wondering what he was going to tell Kagome. At that thought the girls came in with Millerna who looked Allen over.**

"**Well… it looks like he will be fine." Millerna said to them.**

"**Well… he's going to need more treatment but you are right about him being alright." Kagome said looking around the room.**

"**He's not here Kagome he left he said that it would be best for him to leave." Van spat out his mouth.**

"**Oh…" Kagome said.**

"**Come on Kagome you need to rest yourself." Hitomi said to her guiding her out the door once they were gone Van and Millerna looked at Allen then one another.**

"**I don't know what she meant about more treatment." Millerna said looking at Van.**

"**She means that she is going to have use her power to try and completely heal his wounds I don't think they will heal on their own." Van explained to her.**

"**Van what is it?" Millerna asked him.**

"**I'm worried about her and concerned about Sesshomaru." He said to her.**

"**Why he seems like he can handle himself?" Millerna said.**

"**They need to get back home but even so I don't think that will change anything and that is what worries me." Van said to her. That night as Kagome closed her eyes to fall asleep Sesshomaru entered her window just to check on her he then went to leave and he heard her voice call out to him.**

"**Sesshomaru please don't leave…" She said opening her eyes and sitting up in her bed he turned to look at her and her eyes were threatening tears he then sat next to her on the bed.**

"**Kagome it isn't safe for me to stay here with you." He said stoking her face gently then he got up to leave and Kagome took his hand and he sat back down and he looked at her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"**I know the reason why it's not your fault." She said climbing out of the covers taking her hands and putting them on his face. "There is a way to calm down these emotions." She said to him then kissed his lips Sesshomaru couldn't believe what she was doing she was giving herself to him freely at this he did not hold back.**

**The next morning the sun light peaked through the glass of the balcony window Sesshomaru opened his eyes and there was the beauty that had stolen his heart and was now his as long as they were here on Gaea that is and that thought almost ruined the moment but he didn't care as long as they were together right now.**

**Then a knock at the door Kagome opened her eyes and she saw Sesshomaru who was putting on his clothes Kagome did the same and went to open the door and she found Van on the other side and he was shocked to see Sesshomaru in her room after he said he would be distancing himself.**

"**It's oaky now Van…" Kagome said not looking at her brother and he looked confused.**

"**But…" Van started and was unable to finish then he noticed that Sesshomaru was reattaching his swords to his side belt.**

"**Things are different now…" He said then turning to look at Van his eyes were now normal and he was his normal calm self.**

"**Well then I should go and check on Allen…" Kagome said scurrying out the door.**

"**So why are things different now?" Van asked him giving him a stare.**

"**That would be none of you business." Sesshomaru said walking out the door.**

**In Allen's room Kagome saw Millerna there and saw that the wounds still had not gone away like they should have and it concerned her that he had not woke up yet.**

"**Kagome, how are you? You look so much better today." Millerna said to her as she was taking off the bandages.**

"**I feel great this morning." She said smiling at her and walked over to Allen side and looked a bit concerned.**

"**What's wrong?" Millerna asked her as Hitomi walked in the room with some water Kagome's eyes followed her and she took a seat on the other side of the be, then Van and Sesshomaru walked in seeing her actions.**

"**Nothing… it's just that I thought the wounds would have healed better than this." Kagome spoke to them.**

"**Don't be so hard on your self you were still very weak last night." Hitomi said to her.**

"**Yeah I suppose…" Kagome said just looking at Hitomi, Sesshomaru saw this and it concerned him she was sensing something. Then Kagome put her hands over the wounds they closed right away like they should have and a smile came to Kagome's face.**

"**Wow that was easy how did you do that?" Hitomi asked her.**

"**With the training that I have had it's nothing for a priestess when they aren't weakened." Kagome said getting to her feet and smiled.**

"**So… you're feeling better then?" Hitomi asked.**

"**Yes, I feel better than ever why?" Kagome asked.**

"**I'm just glad to hear it that's all…" Hitomi said and the others wondered what was going on with Kagome.**

"**Millerna, Allen should be a wake anytime now." She said walking to Sesshomaru side. "We should go…" She said to him.**

"**Kagome…" Van said as they went to leave she smiled at him.**

"**We will talk soon…" She said then the two of them left.**

"**What was that about?" Millerna asked.**

"**I don't know." Van said.**

"**I thought Sesshomaru was going to stay away?" Hitomi asked.**

"**So Kagome are you going to tell me what that was about back there?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**You sensed it long before I did that is not Hitomi… I was too weak to realize it before. Who ever sent this Hitomi I guess didn't realize that I have actually met the real deal not to mention your powers don't just disappear because you don't use them." Kagome said angered as she walked by his side.**

"**So you were trying to provoke her." Sesshomaru said shocked.**

"**I sure was and I let her know that my powers were back and I knew she wasn't who she says she is." Kagome said looking straight ahead.**

"**You know now you will be a target." Sesshomaru said.**

"**I don't care I'm always a target I'm use to it… besides no one does this to my family I can't believe that she has them all fooled even Van.**

"**It means that who ever sent this one has the original some where he has copied her very being and the others don't have the eyes to see what she is." He said to her.**

"**She is here for a reason but what?" Kagome said stopping and looked out a window across to the training area.**

"**You want to expose her, I would be carful in doing this Van is the king here in this land don't forget that and she is under his protection." Sesshomaru informed her.**

"**I know…" She said to him thinking. "I'm not going to say or do anything yet not till I can find the real Hitomi." She said struggling in her thoughts.**

"**And how do you plan on doing that?" Sesshomaru asked her. **

"**By using this Hitomi…" She said with a smile on her face.**

"**So who do you think is behind this do you think Naraku could still be here?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**Naraku isn't here but that doesn't mean he can't be pulling the strings in some way." Kagome said as Sesshomaru put his arm around her and stroked her hair.**

**Off in the distance Hitomi was watching them when Van came up on her.**

"**There you I wondered where you went." Van said as he saw what she was watching. **

"**I'm not thrilled that he around her Van what is he?" Hitomi said showing a concern.**

"**Kagome assured me that everything was fine as did Sesshomaru." Van said to her. "Don't worry about it Hitomi." Van said to her putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.**

**Later that afternoon Van went to Kagome's room he knocked then entered the room where he found Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting together on the couch they were discussing something.**

"**Van I'm glad that you are here." Kagome said as he made his way closer and Sesshomaru stood.**

"**I will leave you two too speak." He said leaving the room to distract Hitomi if nothing else.**

"**Okay then what is it that you need to speak to me about." Van asked sitting next to her.**

"**Fist I want to ask you questions about father I don't really remember him I thought hat you could help." Kagome said to him watching his face fall a bit.**

"**I'm sorry but I can't help there much myself the one that could; would have been my older brother Falcon, but unfortunately he's dead as well." Van said with his head hung bangs in his face.**

"**He died in the war?" Kagome asked brining him back.**

"**Yes." Van said to her.**

"**The war that you and Hitomi ended and fell in love?" Kagome said looking off at the flowing curtains.**

"**That's right." Van said.**

"**So you know Hitomi pretty well then?" Kagome asked. "She's the reason you not so sorrowful anymore." Kagome said leaving Van a bit confused.**

"**Kagome why are you asking me all these questions?" Van asked watching her then Kagome looked at him.**

"**I'm just trying to find out about her that's all." Kagome said smiling. "I mean she did end up helping me so I'm trying to see if I cant put things together why her power is being blocked now." She said to him Van looked at her for a moment.**

"**You're lying… So tell me what this is all about." Van demanded to know and Kagome let out a heavy sigh.**

"**It's nothing really don't worry about it." Kagome said trying to turn him away from the subject.**

"**I have been concerned myself to be honest with you… it's strange really but she feels different and six months ago our connection with one another was severed I haven't heard from her till now." Van said and Kagome got up and walked around.**

"**It's almost like she isn't Hitomi at all." Van popped out of his mouth and Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That sounds crazy doesn't it?" Van said looking at his sister.**

"**No… that is why I wanted to talk to you in the first place… Sesshomaru was the first to know the truth that is why he asked you to bring Hitomi to the fight with my bow he wanted to reveal her then but I insisted on coming instead and the way that Sesshomaru acted he told me that it was like some one else was controlling him telling him to stay away from me or it will happen again and he didn't want to hurt anyone and the wounds left on Allen I should have been about to heal them even with me as weak as I was you saw them Van it was like I hadn't done a thing to them and why did Hitomi put her hand on my back I did feel something and I thought that it was helping but I was wrong then this morning she was not to happy that I was better that my powers were back." Kagome finished.**

"**And after you left she asked me why Sesshomaru was with you and I caught her watching the two of you she said that she was worried for you safety to be around him and that's why she was watching you." Van said to Kagome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"**Van I should have told you this but I know Hitomi personally that's why I have that CD she made it for me she told me about you and I told her my story she transferred to a new school last year and the fact that she hasn't acknowledged that." Kagome said.**

"**So then where is Hitomi if this is a fake?" Van asked.**

"**That is where we need to act like we don't know a thing till we can find out Sesshomaru believes that the real Hitomi was captured then copied but where neither of us don't have a clue…" Kagome said and looked at Van. "It was my idea to use this Hitomi against who ever did this but its only going to work like I said if we pretend nothing is wrong…" Kagome explained and Van agreed to go with it.**

"**Kagome I want you to be careful there is not telling what she can do." Van said standing to his feet and hugging her tightly and she returned it. **

"**You be careful too Van we don't know who her true target is." Kagome said to him and Van smiled at her.**

**Later that evening Kagome went to check on Allen and there was Hitomi at his side and she went to retreat when Hitomi saw her and asked her to come in Allen sat up as Kagome came over and sat down looking over his wounds Allen watched her she wouldn't look at Hitomi at all.**

"**So how so they look?" Allen asked her.**

"**Everything looks good… I'm glad that I was able to heal them." She said sitting there.**

"**Kagome did I do something to offend you?" Hitomi asked getting Kagome to look at her.**

"**No… I'm sorry Hitomi I just have other things on my mind that's all." Kagome said to her with a smile.**

"**Good you know that I was hoping we could be friends maybe you can teach me some things like how you healed Allen's wounds or perhaps your archery." Hitomi said getting up. "Well I have to go meet Van I'll see you later…" Hitomi said walking out the door.**

"**Alright Kagome what is going on you might be able to fool her but you can't me." Allen said to her.**

"**It's like I said I have things on my mind." She said wanting to make sure that Hitomi was gone still sensing her presence then it was gone.**

"**So how well do you know Hitomi Allen?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Well at one time I was going to marry her." Allen said.**

"**Have you noticed her acting strange like at times she's not there?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well there are times when she's Hitomi when were talking but then other times it's like she changes." Allen said.**

"**Allen, tell me how you feel do you feel drained or energized?" Kagome asked him.**

"**I was feeling okay then Hitomi came in and after a few minutes I felt weak that went away when you walked in why?" Allen asked.**

"**Allen I feel that you should know that isn't Hitomi Van and I have already discussed it and he feels the same she is trying to undo any good that I do you should be completely back to normal by now but for some reason even though the wounds are healed.**

"**So you think this fake is after Van don't you?" Allen asked and Kagome dropped her head.**

"**I don't know but she wasn't expecting me to regain my power this quickly if she's going to make a move it will be soon." Kagome said.**

"**So she's trying to get those that would protect you or Van out of the way." Allen said to her clicking something in her head.**

"**That's right she tried to get Sesshomaru out of the way by hurting you hoping that Sesshomaru would take you out then he would flea thinking that it would be the best thing for not only my safety but everyone." Kagome said thinking about this for a moment.**

"**Kagome what is it?" Allen asked.**

"**This is not Naraku at all but some one who… wants revenge on Van and anyone that shares his blood line…" Kagome revealed. "Allen, can I ask a favor of you?" She asked him.**

"**I owe you my life name it and it shall be done." Allen said agreeing to her request.**

"**Teach me to use a sword." She said with determined eyes.**

"**I don't know about that… Van might not agree not to mention Sesshomaru." Allen said.**

"**That's why they are not going to know about it because you aren't going to say a word." She said poking him in the chest. "Here take thing and you should be completely your self by tomorrow morning." Kagome said hanging Allen an herb then got up and smiled then walked out of the room.**

"**Thank you Kagome." Allen said after she was gone.**

**Two weeks had gone by and Kagome's training was going well Allen decided the best place to do so was in Van's personal training room away from anyone the way Kagome wanted it.**

"**I think that's enough for today." Allen said seeing that Kagome was straining for some reason. "Are you alright?" Allen asked holding out his hand to help her up.**

"**Yeah I'm okay just a little tired that's all." She said to him taking his hand.**

"**Well you have been pushing yourself this past week harder." Allen said.**

"**Well a person has to push themselves or they never learn anything." She said putting her sword back on the wall.**

"**I think you should take time off tomorrow." Allen suggested.**

"**Well one more day and I promise…" She stopped seeing his face agree to one more day.**

"**I don't know why I can't say no to you." Allen said as they were walking out of the training room together.**

**Back in her room Kagome laid on her bed then became sick to her stomach and ran for the bathroom Sesshomaru saw this as he walked into the room fifteen minutes had gone by and she still had not come out and he began to become concerned.**

"**Kagome…? Are you alright?" Sesshomaru said as he knocked on the door.**

**The door opened Kagome looked so pail.**

"**I'm fine…" She said heading for the bed.**

"**You are not fine…" He said following her to the bed Kagome lay back down and curled up into a ball on her bed.**

"**You're right I don't feel too good my stomach hurts." She said to him. "I just need to rest I'll be fine." She said then closed her eyes then she slept the rest of the day and on into the night. The next morning she woke up and felt refreshed and got out of bed.**

"**Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.**

"**The same place I've been going for the last two weeks." She said then walked out the door today Sesshomaru got the nerve to follow her but on his way he was detained he could follow her sent so he knew he would catch up to her later.**

"**So are you ready to begin?" Allen asked her as she went to retrieve her sword from the wall then became very dizzy she turned to Allen and before she could say anything she felt herself start to fall and everything went black.**

"**Kagome!" Allen yelled catching her before she hit the floor. "Kagome!" Allen yelled once more trying to get her to open her eyes then he yelled for a guard that was stationed outside the room.**

"**Yes, lord Allen!" He said.**

"**Go get the princess Millerna quickly!" Allen ordered him and he left running through the halls of the castle.**

"**My lord…!" He said making his way in the dinning area where Millerna was sitting there with Van.**

"**What is it?" Van asked.**

"**Lord Allen has requested the princess Millerna he said to come quickly…"**

"**Well where is he?" Millerna asked worried.**

"**In lord Van's training room." The guard said trying to catch his breath. Van and Millerna looked at one another and got up and started running through the halls.**

"**You must tell me what happened." Millerna asked the guard.**

"**The lady Kagome passed out for no reason." He said causing Van to pick up the pace. When they got there Allen was holding Kagome in his arms at the same time Sesshomaru entered the room.**

"**Allen! What were you thinking!" Van said running over them and Sesshomaru walked over worry written all over his face Millerna looked her over.**

"**We should get her up to her room for starters!" Millerna said as Allen picked her up and carried her Millerna at his side.**

"**Van…!" I wouldn't be to upset with Allen…" He said as they walked behind them**

**Allen placed Kagome in her bed and they went into the sitting room while Millerna examined her.**

"**So why shouldn't I be angry?" Van said looking at Allen.**

"**I was only doing what she requested me to do! I owed her my life so how could I refuse!" Allen yelled at Van**

"**Stop yelling both of you…" Sesshomaru demanded. "Kagome went to him knowing that he would not refuse to train her because she saved his life if she had come to me or you Van we would have denied her request to learn how to whiled a sword, she must have felt a need for it or she would not have gone to such lengths to keep it secret." Sesshomaru spoke to the angered brother.**

**Millerna walked in the look on her face concerned them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"**Well what is it?" Van asked.**

"**Has anyone noticed Kagome not feeling well lately?" She asked.**

"**Yesterday she was more tired than normal." Allen said.**

"**She has been sick for that past few days but it was only yesterday when I witnessed it she said that her stomach hurt and she slept all after noon and all night." Sesshomaru spoke up. Then all watched Millerna's face she was trying to find the words to say what she thought was wrong.**

"**Millerna just tell us." Van demanded then watched Millerna's eyes go over to Sesshomaru.**

"**Well… I couldn't find anything wrong with her but my opinion is that she will be just fine in nine months…" Millerna said with a smile that confused them all.**

"**Are you saying that Kagome is?" Allen asked.**

"**Yes, that's right she's going to have a baby." Millerna replied then the door came open it was Hitomi.**

"**Is Kagome alright I heard what happened?" Hitomi asked and Millerna was about to tell her the news when Van opened his mouth and stopped her.**

"**Everything is just fine Hitomi there is no need to worry she's just tired nothing serious." Van said walking over and putting his arm around Hitomi and they both left the room and Millerna followed suite but before she could leave Allen stopped her.**

"**Millerna you can't tell anyone about this not even Hitomi." Allen said and were both were about to walk out the door when he glanced at Sesshomaru.**

"**Hey don't worry about it everything is going to be fine." Allen said to him.**

"**This was not suppose to happen." Sesshomaru said under his breath.**

"**Weather it wasn't suppose to happen it has Sesshomaru and she will need you more now than ever and to be honest with you Sesshomaru your pretty luck." Allen said to him.**

"**In what way is that?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Having a child with the woman you love." Allen said to him.**

"**That may be but she does not feel the same about me." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the door to where Kagome was.**

"**I wouldn't be to sure about that, a person who would give up their purity to calm down the beast inside says a lot." Allen said to him.**

"**You noticed this?" Sesshomaru replied.**

"**Yeah but I don't think Van till now had put it together and Hitomi didn't either and we all want to keep it that way." Allen said now opening the door and leaving.**

**Sesshomaru walked in Kagome was still sleeping and then got into bed with her and watched her sleep when she opened her eyes and saw him there she smiled at him.**

"**What happened?" She asked him.**

"**You fainted Millerna said that you will be fine. Kagome you are going to have a child my child." He said to her and she sat up then she turned and looked at him and smiled at him then gently kissed his lips.**

"**Don't worry everything will be fine." She said to him scared to death not for her but for the child she was a target and she knew it and had not told Sesshomaru the dreams that she had been having some one was warning her and she believed it to he Hitomi.**

**Days later Kagome went about her normal day and went to the training room on her own to continue.**

"**What are you doing here?" Allen asked her entering the room.**

"**My question to you would be the same." She replied.**

"**I thought that you would come here after no one could find you." He said walking up behind her to take the sword out of her hand he stopped when he noticed the way she was gripping it and backed off Sesshomaru walked in the room just as she began to speak.**

"**Allen I need to continue my training." She said to him.**

"**You should be taking it easy." He said to her she gripped the sword tighter then she turned to look at him there were tears poring down her face.**

"**Allen something bad is going to happen… and I was told to prepare for it a battle that only I will be able to fight…" Kagome spoke to him.**

"**Who told you this?" Allen asked her.**

"**In the past it's always been Kikyo that has helped me and guided me but this time it's not only her it's Hitomi… Some one is holding her some where she can see everything that is going on Allen she also asked me to do her a favor she wants me to try and save this Hitomi it's confusing I know but she must have a reason for asking me this." Kagome said handing him the sword.**

"**I will do as you all ask of me but there is so much riding on my shoulders right now… sometimes I wonder why all this was pout on me and wish that it would all just go away but then who would do it right…" She said smiling and laughing about it then walked out of the room when she was gone Sesshomaru walked in the other door.**

"**Sesshomaru…" Allen said as he walked in.**

"**Allen I want you to continue with her training it will help her take her mind off of things and I will talk with Van about it." Sesshomaru said to him watching Kagome walk down the hall with her head down.**

**Later that evening Sesshomaru entered his room with Kagome and he looked for but she wasn't there he then looked out on the balcony there she was looking up at the earth.**

"**You're thinking about Inuyasha?" He asked her walking out to join her.**

"**No I was thinking about why the fake Hitomi wanted you away from me and was upset when she saw that you were still here." Kagome said. "I think there is more to this whole thing than what we know or think we know." She said looking at him.**

"**Right now all you need to think about is our child and taking care of yourself." Sesshomaru spoke to her.**

"**I am thinking about that… Sesshomaru what if the child was the reason she didn't want us together, what I mean is what if who ever this is that sent her was here to keep us from creating this child." Kagome said as he put his arms around her.**

"**Well then I guess she wasn't successful" he said rubbing her shoulders. "I spoke to Van about you continuing your training whit Allen we both agree that it might be the best thing for you right now but we will be keeping an eye one you to make sure you don't over do things." He said to her looking down at her he watched her face light up at this and she hugged him tight which felt good to him then he heard the words he thought that he would never hear come from her mouth.**

"**I Love you Sesshomaru." She said a tear creeping from her eyes and sliding down her cheek.**

**The next day Kagome and Allen continued with training she was getting good almost too good. Another week went by and Kagome impressed Allen by her skill they still continued to train Van decided that he would look in on them one day and what he saw shocked him Kagome had Allen on his back with the sword pointed at his throat.**

"**Very good Kagome… I don't think that there is anything else I can teach you." He said as she with drew he sword from him and extended her hand helping him up.**

**As Van stood there he didn't notice Hitomi walking up behind him.**

"**What's going on here?" She asked causing Van to turn around.**

"**Hitomi…? What are you doing her?" Van asked alerting Kagome and Allen that she was there.**

"**Well I have been looking for you and some one told me that you were heading to the training room." She said then looking to see Kagome and Allen.**

"**Kagome I'm so glad that your feeling better I have been so worried about." Hitomi said walking over to her she then tripped and fell into her knocking her to the ground.**

"**Kagome!" Allen said worried as she hit the floor Van came running over.**

"**Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She said grabbing her hand and helping her up. When Hitomi did this Kagome felt something it was Hitomi calling out for her to help her.**

"**Kagome please help me! I'm trapped this is my body but I'm unable to do anything this person has possessed me please save them if you can I believe them to be fooled into doing this…" Hitomi said reaching out for Kagome.**

"**Kagome! Are you alright!" Allen asked.**

"**Yes, I'm fine just fine…" She said smiling then looked at Hitomi's body.**

"**Kagome I really didn't mean to…" She said.**

"**It's alright I know that you didn't…" Kagome said putting a kind hand on her shoulder. "You know I could try and help you if you'd like." Kagome said to her.**

"**Thank you Kagome thank you…" Hitomi said then with out a word left them.**

"**What was that about Kagome she could have hurt you?" Van said defensive."**

"**I understand she's not a fake she's been possessed Hitomi is in there but she can't do anything because who ever is in there was fooled into take over her body and that person is also asking me to help her she too is at war with some one." Kagome said to them.**

"**So what are you going to do?" Allen asked.**

"**I need to win her trust with out that she will not give up Hitomi's body with out a fight and that could get Hitomi hurt I have to try to avoid that." Kagome explained to them.**

"**So how will you..?" Van started to ask.**

"**I don't know I've never gone into some ones mind before I don't even know if I can." She said lowering her head and closing her eyes.**

"**So do you think that Hitomi might be stuck like that?" Van asked worried that the woman he loved would forever be some one else.**

"**They both need my help I will not turn my back on them Hitomi believes in me that I can do this I will not let her down." Kagome said determined.**

**Later that day Kagome tracked down Hitomi and they began to talk they were sitting together when Sesshomaru, Van and Allen walked by the open area that Kagome had chosen they began to walk up on them and decided it would be best if the girls thought they were alone.**

"**Kagome thank you…" Hitomi said.**

"**For what I haven't done anything yet." She replied.**

"**Kagome lets drop the act you and I both know that I'm not Hitomi." Hitomi's voice suddenly changed.**

"**Alright then tell me who you are and why you in Hitomi's body?" Kagome asked her out right.**

"**My name is Alina." She said.**

"**And where are you from and how did you end up in Hitomi's body.**

"**I can't remember where I'm from I was told that this was the only way that I could be given a second chance to live." Alina said.**

"**And who told you this?" Kagome asked her.**

"**A man he was wearing a black suite he had green eyes he looked like a kind man he told me that he had saved my soul and preserved it in hopes that one day he would find some one to revive me, when I met Sesshomaru he told me that I had a power inside me that he could see to my soul, he was right little by little I remember things but they are not clear." Alina said looking at the ground.**

"**What did this man tell you to do?" Kagome asked her.**

"**My objective was to find Van and keep an eye on him to find you and keep Sesshomaru away from you then when the time was right I was to kill all who stand in the way of the conquest of Gaea." She said not wanting to look at Kagome.**

"**Why would you need to keep Sesshomaru away from me that makes no sense?" Kagome said to her.**

"**Because your child would be part demon part priestess sharing both your powers, the man told me that it was vital to him that the child never be born so that he could rule over Gaea." Alina explained. "And the reason he chose Hitomi was as long as I controlled her Van and she would never produce a child as well." She continued.**

"**Your talking future aren't you this man knows the future you have to remember his name!" Kagome said to her wide eyes.**

"**Keary I think that was it?" Alina said to her and Kagome sat there thinking about the name she had been given.**

"**It's not Japanese that's a… Celtic name…" Kagome said still thinking.**

"**What about his name why is so important." Alina asked.**

"**Some ones name almost always has a hidden meaning or message behind it… like take your name it means Noble One…" You were probably once from a royal family and the fact that you have a strong power tells me that your family was feared but mostly respected." Kagome said standing to her feet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"**Where are you going?" Alina asked her.**

"**Well I'm going to go and look through my books to see if I can't find the meaning to his name." Kagome said and started to walk away when Alina grabbed her arm.**

"**I can't let you do that." She said her eyes changing to a deeper green Alina was no longer in control now.**

"**You have escaped me for the last time Ka...go..me…" Keary spoke through Hitomi.**

"**Keary… let them go!" Kagome demanded.**

"**Despite your current situation you do not fear for your own life but demand the salvation of others how amusing…" Keary said to her grinning at her efforts Sesshomaru and the others leaped into action but as they did they were met with a barrier.**

"**That should keep out any interference." He said turning to look at them and smiled at them.**

"**This fight is between the two of us let them Hitomi and Alina go!" Kagome demanded of him he looked at her and tossed her to ground.**

"**You are right I was only using this boy as a portal to get here anyway." He said and then it was as if a cloud flew from Hitomi's body then formed into a person leaving the body lying on the ground.**

"**I know you…" Kagome said to him.**

"**Yes, you do you have seen me almost everyday of your life… I placed myself as one of your teaches to keep an eye on you after my defeat of trying to over come Gaea some time in the future so I wondered why was it that I could not defeat them so I did research found out where the two people came from that almost killed me I asked myself who were they who were their parents to have so much power I then found out that a priestess and a demon and then found that a draconian and a mystic created them so the key was to find you all and keep you all from creating those two." Keary explained to her.**

"**So why didn't you kill me when I was younger if you knew who I was?" Kagome asked.**

"**If I did I would have destroyed the very place that I came from." He said to her smiling.**

"**What?" Kagome said.**

"**I came from the jewel that was in your body I have to wait till you went to the past when you shattered the jewel you freed me that's the thing about time traveling." Keary said walking around her.**

"**How did you know about Gaea?" She asked him.**

"**Gaea is a mirror world to earth the Atlanteans thought they had destroyed the world that is why they created this one they didn't know that they only destroyed their peace of the world." Keary said holing up his hand forming a ball of energy.**

"**It's really too bad that it had to be this way…" He said forming regret on his face for just a moment. **

"**NO! Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled and pounded on the barrier. He sent it at Kagome she then put her hands out sending her own spiritual power at the ball breaking it apart and she stood to her feet. **

"**You will not last long you may have fooled them but not me when a priestess is with child she is at her weakest." He said then started to form this time a fire ball.**

"**You seem to forget something Keary when a person seems to be at there weakest point that is when they are truly at their strongest…" Kagome pointed out to him then he changed his course of action he then made a sword appear in his hand.**

"**You still do not fear me?" He asked angered as he charged her she stood her ground till the last possible moment dogged the blow and striking him in the back knocking him to the ground. Kagome looked over to Hitomi she still hadn't moved and no one could get in to help her she quickly ran to Hitomi's side.**

"**What is she doing?" Allen said then saw that she was running to help Hitomi.**

"**Come on Hitomi wake up please…" Kagome said to her friend kneeling down to check for breathing she was but barely.**

"**Hitomi, Alina you have to fight come back I need your help…" She said under her breath. Hitomi then coughed and Kagome was relieved but it was short lived she didn't know who had woke up. Keary was now up and after Kagome once more sword in hand this time both girls were in his way. Kagome lifted her arms the blade had been blocked by her barrier.**

"**Hitomi go get out of here I can't hold it for long…!" Kagome yelled for to run and she went to do so when the barrier gave way Kagome then blocked the blade with her arms.**

"**Kagome!" Hitomi yelled as the blood flowed down her arms. Kagome grimaced in pain.**

"**Hitomi go you're the only one who can break through the barrier to let the others in to help…" Kagome said to her and did as she was told she was almost too where Van and the others were when she stopped and turned around.**

**(Inside Hitomi's mind.)**

"**If we work as one we can save her." Alina said to her.**

"**Your right." Hitomi agreed.**

**(Outside the mind.) **

**Hitomi looked at Van with her sorry eyes then turned back to Kagome closed her eyes raised her hands.**

"**It's payback time…" She said summoning her own power. "Total shock wave!" she yelled send a wave straight at Keary sending him into the barrier.**

"**It's over Keary…" Hitomi said as she walked over to him bringing down the barrier. The others ran to Kagome who was on the ground.**

"**Kagome…!" Sesshomaru said picking her up she was loosing a lot of blood the wounds were deep.**

"**Van…" She barley got out of her mouth.**

"**What is it?" Van asked her.**

"**You have to stop her… she's going to kill him…" Kagome said.**

"**Why should he stop her?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**Because killing some one will change who she is." Kagome said.**

"**How do I stop her?" Van asked and Kagome looked at Hitomi her aura had changed.**

"**My bow, get me my bow." Kagome asked and Allen ran to retrieve it.**

"**Kagome you can't use your bow not with you arms injured like this you need to get medical attention now." Sesshomaru was insisting. Allen made it back with her bow and arrows.**

"**I have to stop this." She said pulling back on the bow blood poring from her arms she was in pain and getting weaker she took her aim.**

"**I only have one shot to do this in." She said weakly she aimed straight for Hitomi.**

"**What are you doing?" Van yelled as she released the arrow into Hitomi's back the arrow went straight through her removing Alina from Hitomi's body then striking Keary it the power of the arrow enveloped them both and Alina's soul ascended like it should have long ago then Keary was gone as well. Van ran to Hitomi she was okay not a mark on her Kagome had passed out from blood lose and was taken to get treatment. Sesshomaru was worried for Kagome and his unborn child.**

**The next day Millerna and the others came to see how she was doing.**

"**Any change?" Millerna asked as they came in the room.**

"**No…" Sesshomaru said. Millerna checked everything out looking for a sign that Kagome was going to be just fine.**

"**Millerna is the baby okay?" Van asked.**

"**Its hard to say right now she took quite a beating and the blood lose, she herself is lucky to be alive the only other person that I have witnessed loosing that much blood lose and live was you Van remember." Millerna said and Sesshomaru looked at him.**

**The door opened it was Hitomi she had woke up and came into the room.**

"**Hitomi you should be resting." Millerna said scolding her.**

"**I'm fine… I though maybe I could help." Hitomi said.**

"**Help in what way?" Millerna asked.**

"**Well… my major back home is to be a doctor and healer." Hitomi smiled at Millerna. **

"**Well then tell us what you think." Sesshomaru asked of her.**

"**You know she is pregnant." Millerna said to Hitomi. They watched Hitomi as she thought to herself looking at Kagome they watched as she pushed around on her stomach.**

"**Well…." Sesshomaru said to her then they saw a smile on Hitomi's face.**

"**I believe that the baby is fine…" Hitomi said looking at Sesshomaru.**

**Relief was all over his face after that.**

**Later in Hitomi's room Van came in and put his arms around her.**

"**Hitomi…" He said to her and she smiled at him then their lips met.**

"**I wish this moment could last forever." Hitomi said soaking in his embrace.**

"**You know that is can… Hitomi Kanzaki will you marry me?" Van asked her and she turned from him for a moment then looked back at him with the biggest smile on her face.**

"**I have been waiting since I left for you to ask me this… Yes, yes Van I will marry you." She said and he put a ring on her finger.**

"**I'm never going to loose you again…" Van said to her holding her tightly and Hitomi did the same.**


End file.
